A Very Berry Christmas
by AislinKate
Summary: Little Rachel is so excited at the prospect of celebrating her first Christmas with her fathers. She loves to decorate, and is dressed to impress, and cannot wait to put the angel at the tippy top of the tree.


**Hi there :)**

**Merry Christmas to everyone out there!**

**This is just a short oneshot of Rachel and her Dads at Christmas time, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Christmas time was drawing near at McKinley primary, and as the festivities warmed up at school, so did the festivities at the Berry household.<p>

The Berry family of Jewish faith would not be expected to celebrate Christmas, but both of the adult Berry's were not ones to deprive their child of any sort of experience. So when Rachel had come home one day from school raving about the jolly red man known as Santa Claus, the Berry's didn't have the heart to crush her Christmas spirit.

Rachel had dressed herself in her idea of a typical holiday outfit. She wore a stitched sweater with a reindeer on the front, and snowflake stockings with a bright red bow tied in her hair. Her skirt had a red and green plaid pattern, and in all, she looked like she may have just come bursting through the television screen and out of a sprightly Christmas movie.

Rachel and her father Leroy had been decorating for the better part of two hours, decking out the living room with all the necessary Christmas decorations. They had put up stockings over their fire place, and filled the room with tiny flickering Christmas lights, that shone around the room in an array of colours. From the corner of the room stood a huge decorative snowman, his pebbled mouth crookedly smiling at Rachel, but the favourite decoration of Rachel's was the enormous Christmas tree, the most festive thing in the room, apart from the little girl bursting with excitement.

The room was abuzz with joy as Rachel's Daddy Leroy finally lifted his little girl so she could place an angel on the top of the tree. However, before she could do so the front door opened and her other Dad Michael walked through the door. Snow splayed onto the doormat, and little five year old Rachel became so excited that she squirmed out of her Daddy's arms and ran to Michael who promptly picked her up and whirled her around.

"Hey pumpkin!" he said as her gave her a kiss, "oh my. Look at all this decorating you've been up to!"

"Yeah Dad" Rachel squealed with delight as he whizzed her around the room and deposited her on the couch. "And guess what?" she said with bright eyes. "I was just about to put the angel on the tippy top of the tree!"

"An angel, oh no pumpkin, not an angel!" Michael exclaimed, and put his hands on the sides of his face in mock terror. "An angel is the worst thing that could ever go on top of the tree!" he said smiling at his husband, as Leroy eyed the bag Michael had brought home with him.

Of course Rachel being Rachel took it all to heart, and she began wailing, her little fists balling up and rubbing at her eyes, while her little tears tracked their way down her innocent face.

"Oh sweetheart" her fathers proclaimed as they took their own little angel up in their arms.

"I was kidding baby" said Michael as Rachel snuggled into his side.

Once more Rachel's face shone with Christmas spirit, her prior outburst seemingly already forgotten, as she lifted her eyes to her Dad's.

"Does this mean I can put the angel on top of the tree now?" asked Rachel excited and wide eyed.

"Well I have a better idea" said Michael said with gusto as he handed his little girl the bag he had been carrying.

"Oh wow" said Rachel as she stood between her fathers, looking adoringly at the bright red Christmas bag she had just been presented with. She looked at her Dads unsure.

"Can I open it?" she said meekly, trying hard not to sound too surprised, after all, Christmas was still days away, and she knew that asking her dad's for a present now might mean that she gets less on the day, and by her calculations that would make her one present short under the tree.

But she was so excited she didn't care and could barely contain herself, as she looked at her dad's adoringly.

"Of course Rach", Leroy began. "We thought of this especially for you".

Rachel tore the bag open and rummaged her small hand inside until she felt an object at the bottom. As she pulled it out of her bag she jumped up and squealed and hugged her daddy's lovingly. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" she cried and she proceeded to clamber onto Leroy's shoulders to put the most beautiful decoration on top of the tree.

Michael smiled at his little girl before he said "well, we kind of always knew that gold stars were your thing".


End file.
